chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
John Banks
Johnathan 'John' Ulysses Banks is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. He is the second son of George Banks and the oldest child of Tara Banks. He is the younger brother to Sam, and Jennifer Banks will in future be his younger sister. His abilities are Aniothability, Teaching and Biokinesis. He has the capability to manifest one more ability. Appearance John is the only one of George and Tara's children to have brown hair, a trait he could have inherited from either of his parents. His eyes are almost identical to his mother's, with the exact same grey-blue mix. His skin has the same strangely fluorescent tone as George, his father. When he grows up, he will be very tall, with dark brown hair. His hair does not wave at all, being naturally straight, although he will mousse it up everyday. John will be the tallest member of their family, standing at almost exactly 6ft 3. He will be broad shouldered, and have a very muscular build. As far as fashion goes, he will not be very concerned in his appearance in that aspect, choosing simpler clothing, often a flannel shirt and jeans. He will be quite vain, and believe he is very attractive. Abilities John's first ability is Aniothability, and he manifested this at birth. This is the ability to be immune to all negative emotions, meaning John is immune to all forms of pain and sadness. This itself can be a limitation, as it removes the feeling of pain, as well as suffering, and makes it almost impossible for him to be anything but happy. This could lead to him not realising if he is injured and therefore not getting medical attention in time, or cause him to react highly inappropriately in bad times. It also means that he couldn't be induced into experiencing negative emotions, not even by using another ability. His second ability is Teaching which allows him to teach any person anything, whether a skill or information. It doesn't matter if John knows the skill he is "teaching" or not, but any information he gives must be facts he already knows. To "teach" someone, no speech is required, as John must simply think of the other person having the skill or knowledge, and the person knows it. While John can also "teach" himself or herself skills, it is very difficult to do so, and it is impossible for him to "teach" himself information. His third ability is Biokinesis, the ability to alter and manipulate life and life-force beings. John is able to manipulate the life, DNA, structure and bodily functions of most living things. John has little to no difficulty controlling animals and plants, but will find it almost impossible to manipulate humans until he is much older. He can occasionally use the ability to heal wounds, but will only ever use this reflexively. He also uses this ability to identify other evolved humans, and can use the ability to see who will become an evolved human. John will have little control over most forms of this ability, although he will spend a lot of time trying to perfect the ability to heal when he is older. He will not be able to revive the dead. His fourth ability is currently unknown. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tara Watson *Father - George Banks *Older half-brother - Sam Banks *Younger sister - Jennifer Banks *Paternal grandparents - Samantha and Perry Banks *Maternal grandparents - Josephine and Herbert Watson *Paternal Aunt - Holly Banks *Maternal Uncles - Mark and Jacob Watson *Godfather - Danny Maxxted *Godmother - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted Personality Due to his Aniothability, John will find it difficult to act with any form of empathy, although he will try, because he cannot feel pain himself. As a result of the ability, he is happy all the time, but puts great effort into hiding it, often using sarcasm to protect himself from people, as he believes that relationships only lead to pain that he can't even feel. Home John lives in Washington DC, with his parents, George and Tara, and his older brother, Sam. His younger sister, Jennifer Banks, will also live here in future. While his parents previously lived in an apartment, they moved to a family home shortly before he was born. John will grow up in the five bedroom house, with a large garden behind the house. The house also has a garage, and John's room is on the second floor, the old attic being used as general storage and a nursery for the children. The family will also own a pet dog and two cats, who live in the utility room. Etymology Johnathon, often shortened to John, means "God is Gracious; gift of God". Before his birth, his parents struggled to name him, resulting in him being awarded the temporary name Mozzie which became a nickname for him. His middle name is Greek, meaning "Walker". Banks means "side of a river" in English, and also "profit; money". Brief History Before birth, John's power was accidentally accelerated by Grace Bradley when she and George were feeling him kick. Her amplification caused John's power of Teaching to briefly advance, allowing him to "teach" abilities as well. He "taught" his father the powers of Myokinesis, Temperature Manipulation, Spectrification and Sense Manipulation. John was born 27th June 2008, making him the second son of George Banks and the first child of Tara Banks. He shares his birthday with Oliver Maxxted. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters